


Is that what you think of me?

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [16]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Hurt, M/M, angry ransom drysdale, fransom, the fransom files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: In which Frank and Ransom have a fight.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 3





	Is that what you think of me?

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

The music made Ransom’s ears want to bleed. He always hated the music that people played at parties. Sometimes it was okay but usually it ranged from shitty classical music (when it was a super fancy party) or the tooth aching, bubbly pop music that people insisted on listening to nowadays. Ransom didn’t like much music and none of the parties he ever did attend ever played anything he liked anway. 

He hated parties.

He wouldn’t be at this one if Frank hadn’t dragged him to it, like he usually did. Thinking of Frank he scans the room and finally his eyes land on Frank and smiles when he sees him, the smile faltering when he sees the girls surrounding Frank. Of course there are a couple of girls that were around him. It didn’t matter where they were, Frank always found girls at all of these things. Ransom didn’t normally care but tonight it was rubbing him the wrong way, maybe it was because Frank seemed to be avoiding him tonight. Even though they had come to the party together they had barely spoken since they got here. 

It was frustrating Ransom. He sighs and tears his eyes away and goes to get himself a drink and goes to sulk in the corner. He’s being a bit pathetic, he knows it but he doesn’t care. He nurses his whiskey and pouts in the corner for a while before Frank catches his eye and nods towards one of the empty rooms. No matter how annoyed Ransom was he would follow Frank anywhere. So he downs his whiskey and follows Frank into the room.

“Finally decided to pull yourself away from the party bunnies?” Ransom mutters, there’s slight bitterness in his voice and he doesn’t care, at least he can’t bring himself to care at the moment.

Frank raises an eyebrow, pulling a cigarette out and putting it between his lips. He lights it and takes a drag before blowing out the smoke.

“Just having a little fun. Why don’t you loosen up more, talk to some people, have a good time for once?” Frank suggested, leaning against a tale that was by the wall.

“I don’t want to loosen up. I don’t even want to be at this stupid party, you know I hate them.” Ransom crosses his arms and stares at Frank.

“There’s nothing wrong with parties. They’re a nice place to talk with friends, lose yourself in some good food and drink. You’re too uptight all the time Hugh.” Frank slips in Ransom’s first name even though he knows Ransom hates it. He can’t resist when Ransom is acting like a spoiled little brat at the moment.

“You just like parties because all the girls flock to you and you have your pick, can take anyone of them home. Bet you already have your eyes on one and you just can’t wait to get out of here and see what she’s like between the sheets.” Ransom snaps, pissed at Frank for using his first name. It’s a baseless accusation, he knows that Frank and him usually leave parties together when they come together. 

“Is that what you think of me?” Frank asks, his voice slow as he takes another drag of his cigarette. “That I just use parties to find pretty girls to take back home? When I have you standing across from me looking like sin in a sweater?”

Frank didn’t look mad, not really, but Ransom could see the fire burning in his eyes and he knows that maybe he fucked up this time. Frank takes another drag from his cigarette before he puts it out and pushes off from the table. Sometimes Ransom would prefer for Frank to yell at him when he was made instead of being a subtle asshole who used a soft spoken tone and disapproving eyes. 

“I guess you can find a different ride home then.” Frank says as he walks past Ransom and rejoices with the party.

Ransom watches him go and a part of him wants to reach out and stop him but he’s too stubborn and wants to hang on to his irrational angry for some stupid reason. He just decides he’s going to get a drink and then find Frank in an hour or two so they can leave and go back to the house for some angry sex.

Only that’s not what happens. After drinking a couple more drinks, Ransom heads off to find Frank. Only when he finds him, Frank isn’t alone. He has some girl wrapped around him, kissing him. Ransom stares for a few moments and the jealousy he was feeling was back again. He thinks that maybe they’ll notice him and stop. But that doesn’t happen, even as Frank’s eyes glance over at him. He looks at Ransom for a few moments before he ducks his head and kisses the girl again and Ransom knows that this is his punishment for acting like a brat and being pissed at Frank for next to no reason. 

His jaw set, he grabs his coat and walks out. He shrugs it on as he leaves the house and starts his walk home. He knew he had brought this on himself but he still can’t help but feel hurt as he leaves, knowing that Frank had in fact found someone to spend his night with this time.


End file.
